Bonnie's secret
by Monty87
Summary: What could have happened between Bonnie and Damon that night outside vickie's? Rated M just in case.


**A/N: Apologies to anyone who has already read this and big thanks for those of you who left me nice reviews ****J**

**I don't know what happened, but it was on my profile under my stories, but I couldn't find it on the site? Anyway I've re-published it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Bonnie tensed, she could sense someone or something was nearby, she strained her ears and eyes trying to see or hear anything in the eerie darkness that surrounded her. A twig snapped from behind, Bonnie started and whipped around to find herself face to face with Damon.

"sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said "you know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering around on your own, who knows what might happen" he flashed a smile at her, Bonnie's instinct were screaming at her to run, but she couldn't, something about him was drawing her in, his dark hair against his pale skin, the curve of his lips as he smiled mockingly at her, and his obsidian eyes so menacing yet she couldn't seem tear her gaze away.

Elena the thought flashed through Bonnie, and she managed to take a step backwards, but it was too late he was already moving in closing the distance between them, No Bonnie thought I can't to this to Elena I can't, them his lips touched hers.

At his touch her body came alive, fire pulsed through her veins. All previous thoughts forgotten Bonnie kissed him back with a passion she never knew she had in her, his hand came up to cup underneath her jaw, as she threw her arms around him and tangled her hands in his hair. She knew this was wrong, but it was like she couldn't help herself, couldn't resist him. Bonnie melted in his arms and as the kiss deepened, his tongue traced her lips asking for entrance, she let him enter tasting him.

His hands slowly moved down her body and rested on her hips. , he moved her hips against him, She could feel his hardness pressed up against her and let out an involuntary moan. He was really turning her on Oh please forgive me Elena, thought Bonnie.

Damon ended the kiss and his lips moved down planting gentle chaste kisses along her jaw line and moving down her neck, then before Bonnie could protest he bit her, she started, expecting pain, but instead she felt pleasure. As he drank Damon let his defences down and his mind briefly touched with hers. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Bonnie, he took a step back and undid the top of his shirt, with a shock Bonnie realise what he wanted her to do. Bonnie nodded nervously, as Damon made a small gash just at the base of his neck. Bonnie knew that she should be disgusted and sickened by what she was about to do, but strangely she found herself wanting to do it, to taste every part of him. Bonnie had never felt a connection like this with anyone before, not even Elena.

She stepped forward and ran her hands over his smooth marble chest and bent her head and began to drink. The blood tasted sweet, Bonnie found she was pleasantly surprised, she drank deeply savouring every drop it wasn't like anything she had never tasted before, and was quite annoyed when Damon gently moved her head away "that's enough for now" he said, Bonnie looked up form beneath her lashes and pouted at him, he laughed and kissed her. Bonnie's hands found the remaining buttons on his shirt and began to undo them, as he did the same to her.

Deep down Bonnie knew that the fact she was outside in her bra should bother her, but it didn't in fact she found it quite arousing. Damon cupped her breasts in his hands and caressed them, at the same time they were still kissing, the kisses becoming more urgent and lest chaste, Bonnie's breath was coming in quick gasps, then the next thing she knew, Damon was gone and she was fully dressed. He's left me thought Bonnie but why? Then she heard a familiar voice behind her, and at once she understood.

"Bonnie there you are" Said Matt "what the hell are you doing out of the car?"

Bonnie fought back the laugh that was threatening to escape and replied "Sorry Matt just needed a bit of fresh air you know"

"Well you shouldn't be wandering around out here on your own, you know that, anyway Stefan wants to talk to us, we're meeting him at the boarding house"

"Well let's get moving then"

As they walked to the car, Bonnie glanced back, she could just make out the shape of a crow flying away into the night.

A/N: This was my first attempt at a fanfic, so thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Be honest, but be nice J


End file.
